(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to crate constructions for bottles and more specifically, to a low depth crate for 20-24 oz. bottles.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Low depth bottle crates are well known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,700,836; 4,928,841; 5,060,819; and 5,855,277. These crates typically have side and end walls that extend only about one-third the height of standard 2 liter bottles. This means that, when loaded and stacked, crates rest directly on the bottles in an underlying crate. The low depth of the crate is attractive, however, since it reduces material costs, enhances visibility of the bottles, and reduces shipping space when the crates are stacked empty. Some prior crates employ crate height increasing features to provide greater support for bottles received therein, while still permitting the bottle labels to be seen. Such features may include columns that extend above the side and end walls of the crate as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,899,874; 4,978,002; and 5,501,352.